Double Vision
by BellaSalvatore1918
Summary: When Aria Winchester, Sam and Dean's sister, gets a case in Mystic Falls regarding vampires, she thinks nothing of it but a simple kill. But after she arrives in Mystic Falls and learns of Abaddon's presence, Aria and the Salvatores make an unlikely alliance to take her down. Her ethics are soon called into question after she and Damon start getting too close for comfort. Damon/OC
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Hi! I hope you all are having a good week and everything, I know that I'm overloading you with new stories, but I figured that the new semester has started and it's time to get back to making stories! I like all of the stories I'm doing now, so don't worry. None are getting deleted that I can foresee. I know a lot of you might be worried about _Shiver..._DON'T BE! I'm working really hard on finishing it, I just want to get these few stories out of my system before starting up on that one just yet, because I want to be able to update 5x09 and 5x10 over the same week/weekend if at all possible. **

**Anyways, s****o, this story won't really take place in the Supernatural world, but Sam and Dean are in this chapter. And Abaddon is the villain so...yeah, that's why this is a SPN/TVD crossover. Dean should be in a couple chapters or something later on, but for the most part, it'll just be my OC, the TVD characters, and Abaddon, but she'll have her own little twist that you'll see next chapter. **

**Sam and Dean will be in…basically, Season 8. But they dealt with Abaddon earlier…it's a little complicated. They know Abaddon and everything, weren't able to kill her, and she ended up walking free. But she was the least of their priorities, so they decided on letting her go until they ran into her again. This will all be explained in more detail in the next chapter or chapter after this, but it's pretty simple. Abaddon's the villain in the story in Mystic Falls, Sam and Dean are off doing their thing. **

**Disclaimer: Only saying this once, but I'll be putting a "refer to" in every chapter. I do not own anything that pertains to Supernatural (particularly Dean, Sam, Abaddon, or any of the Supernatural ways of thinking) or TVD. I only own my OC characters, whatever plot I make up in this crazy mind of mine, and the really crappy writing you'll see below. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Welcome to Mystic Falls_**

Aria Winchester didn't make a single sound as she broke the ground in the old cemetery of the quaint little town that required her services. All that echoed was the sound of her shovel breaking ground over and over again, stopping once every few digs when she would wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Every once in a while, she would take a small break, but it was rare. The first time was to shred the heavy leather jacket that she forgot to take off when she started digging. The second time was to grab a drink of water halfway down the grave. The third was to just catch her breath. Though she was the sister of two of the most powerful Hunters in the business, it didn't change the fact that she, being a twenty-two-year-old girl who was digging up a grave of an angry poltergeist alone, needed a break every once in a while.

It was when she hit the coffin that Aria finally exhaled and threw her shovel onto firm ground and quickly climbed out of the grave to avoid getting caught in the fire she was about to erupt. When on level ground, she took out the matches in her back pocket and, without a single hesitation, struck it against the box that it came in. The matchstick's bright orange flame swayed in the light wind, and Aria prepared herself to drop the match.

"Don't do it."

She heard the click of a gun, and a small whimper. With slow movements, Aria turned her head to see the ghost that she had been trying to kill for the past week standing only a few feet away, holding a hostage with him. It was his wife – the one who he wanted revenge against. First, he killed her husbands and her lovers. Now, he'd kill his wife. Not to mention herself.

Aria was sure of it. "Put the gun down or the match goes in the box," she warned the ghost with no tolerance.

The ghost, Miles, just let out a bitter laugh. "You think that's going to work with me? My way or no way. Before that match hits my body, she'll have a bullet in her head. Put it out," he barked. Aria looked at Miles before looking at his wife, Lilly, and eventually decided to do what he said.

Well…maybe not _exactly_.

Aria blew out a breath. "Okay, then," she said simply to the ghost while taking hold of the tiny rock salt gun she kept in the waistband of her jeans when she went out on a job. As she pinched the match's flame out, she one-upped the ghost by pulling out the gun, pointing, and aiming. She aimed at the arm that was holding the gun, and – almost immediately after feeling the effects of the rock salt – the ghost involuntarily let his wife go. "RUN!" shouted Aria to the victim, and a terrified Lilly Walters ran for the hills as fast as she could. Without hesitation, Aria slammed a few more bullets into the body of the poltergeist, making it fall to the floor, weak. "Now we're going to try things _my _way."

But without warning, the poltergeist became strong enough to bolt at her too fast, and she was all out of the weapon she could use against it. Aria hit the ground hard, and within moments, there was a hand on her throat, enclosing around it. She gasped for air, but there was none to be grasped.

"You think you're clever, Hunter?" the ghost spat. "Who's laughing now?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. In the next few seconds, the ghost on top of her grew aflame, and the ashes were soon covered over her. It was no different from the dirt that already coated the layers of her body.

"I am, you dick," Aria mumbled to herself as she pulled her body up from the ground. She let her eyes wander to the other side of the grave, and she felt herself smile. "I guess I owe you one."

Dean Winchester nodded. "Yeah, you do."

"Pie?" she offered hopefully, and though Dean was a little mad at her, who was he to resist _pie_?

* * *

"What were you doing out there all alone, anyway?" Sam asked her while Dean was in the bathroom at the small town diner they had ended up at after she went to the motel and took a much-needed hot shower. "Where's Alyssa?"

Aria sighed and leaned forward in her chair. "We had a fight back in New Jersey. She's off on her own for a while," she explained. "What does it matter, Sammy, I'm okay. You showed up just in time."

"No, _I _showed up just in time," Dean returned as he approached the table, earning the two younger Winchesters' attention. "And I almost didn't make it," he pointed out.

"At least find another partner," Sam suggested. "Hey, how about Garth?"

Aria scowled in response.

"Okay...no Garth," Dean concluded. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Ari, you can't keep doing cases by yourselves."

"You two do it all the time!" she complained, jolting upright in her chair. Dean picked up the burger on his plate as Sam took this one.

"That's because—"

"We're more experienced and physically stronger than you," she mocked, shooting her brothers an evil stare. "I get it, I get it. I'm a girl. That's why you never take me on any of _your _cases."

"We never take you on any of our cases because we don't want you getting hurt," Sam countered, giving her a serious glance. Aria crossed her arms.

"When are you two going to stop treating me like I'm twelve?"

"When you start acting like it," Dean snapped at her, making the dark-haired girl look over at him as he set his burger down and cleaned his fingers off by licking them. "It may seem like all fun and games until we're caught in a bind and you're in trouble and we can't save you!"

"I didn't ask to be saved!" When she realized that she partially shouted, Aria glanced around the restaurant before straightening. "I didn't ask to be saved," she repeated, looking between the both of them. "I had it under control. I was going to knee him and then strike the match in my pocket, it was as simple as that."

Dean and Sam both shut their mouths, but it wasn't because they felt defeated. Fighting with their sister was not something that they liked to do, especially since the three of them were so hardheaded that no one would ever win.

"You know what?" Dean began, wiping his fingers on the napkin beside him. "Fine. Fine, you had the situation under control and it won't happen again, right?" Aria nodded. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, we actually brought a case with us."

"What is it?" she asked, intrigued. Dean looked at Sam, who inhaled.

"A bunch of unsolved murders in a town in Virginia," Sam explained. "Mystic Falls. It looks like a cover-up on the whole town…we're not really sure. There are a bunch of articles about bodies being drained of blood but were all pinned on animal attacks."

Aria frowned. "And animals don't just suck people dry," she answered knowingly. Sam nodded.

"Right," he agreed. "So, obviously, it's vampires," Sam finished.

"All right," Aria said quickly. "I have a few vials of dead man's blood in my car, I can have this situation over and done with in a few hours," she promised.

"Did you not listen to a _word _we just said, Aria?" Sam said accusingly as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes, I heard every _annoying _word. It doesn't change the fact that I'm doing it alone."

"No, you're not. Vampires are dangerous, and we don't know how many there are in that town."

"Oh, _come on_, Sammy!" Aria groaned. "Why can't you trust me with this? Dean does! Right?" The brunette turned to her other brother, who was fitting the burger into his mouth again when he was caught by the two younger siblings. Since he was halfway through the bite, he bit down on it all the way before chewing it.

"Well…" Dean said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"A-ha!" Sam exclaimed while an angry Aria fidgeted in her chair. "See? He agrees with me."

"Actually—" Dean tried to speak, but the two fighting siblings were interrupting him every time he wanted to.

"I don't need _permission _from either of you. John always let me do things on my own when you were away at Stanford," she pointed out.

The thing was, both Sam and Dean weren't actually related to the dark-haired beauty sitting at the table before them. When she was barely six when she was left orphaned when a case went wrong and the demon they eventually killed off turned out to have killed both of her parents. After a wave of guilt crashed over the father of the Winchester boys, he ended up keeping her for the long run.

When Sam went off to Stanford, Aria, only in her high school years at the time, stayed with John and Dean. And that's where it had all began, of course.

"Well, Dad's not here right now," Sam returned. "We're in charge of you, and we're going to Mystic Falls."

"Dean," Aria complained, turning her head towards the oldest of them all and giving him a slight pout. Dean looked at Aria for a moment before speaking, turning his head towards his brother.

"Sammy," Dean began, his voice dragging out at the end. Aria smiled at Dean and watched as Sam angrily turned to her brother.

"Why do you always let her do that to you?" Sam declared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean countered, his voice raising. "I…I mean…just…" Dean looked at Aria, who gave him the same look as before. "Fine, okay? _Fine. _You go to Mystic Falls by yourself, but the _second _you smell trouble, you call me," her brother barked.

"Thank you, Dean," she sung while looking over at Sam, who was just stunned at the way the conversation turned out. Dean's expression showed anger of defeat, but his eyes showed something different. With frustration, he grabbed his burger, bit into it, and walked out of the diner.

"What the…?" Sam trailed off, his voice weak. "How do you _do _that?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "I'm his younger sister, Sammy. Soft side," she remarked before getting up from her chair and fitting her leather jacket over her shoulders. Sam got the meal for the three of them and, soon enough, they all stood in the parking lot, the Impala and Aria's 4Runner beside it. Unfortunately, when they bought a separate car for her after her brothers decided that life got too complicated for her to be hanging in the middle of, the only car option that was nearest to her was a Toyota dealership. And Sam and Dean decided that the safest car would be the 4Runner. But, she did wish that she had gotten the Impala.

"Don't get killed," Sam instructed her firmly as they stood in between their cars.

Aria laughed. "I'll try," she promised. Sam shook his head at her before pulling her into a long-awaited hug. Sam and Aria had never been the best siblings in the world, probably because they were the two youngest, but when Dean was sent to Purgatory, they had moments together. When Sam decided to quit the business, there was nothing that his sister could do about it. The three of them hadn't seen each other since a case after Dean came _back _from Purgatory, which Aria didn't know about until she physically saw Dean for herself. She was pissed at Sam and Dean for not telling her to say the least.

When Sam pulled away, he walked around the car and into the Impala after one last goodbye. Next was Dean.

"You be careful, Ari, you hear me?" Dean rasped, but it was in a protective way.

"Protection's for the weak," she said mockingly, but Dean just stared down at her. "Yes, Dean. I'll be fine. You two have to stop acting like I'm going off to fight some Leviathans you missed. They're vampires, it's a piece of cake." Aria shrugged.

"It doesn't change the fact that I want you to come back with your perfect straight teeth," he warned. Aria laughed.

"Don't worry. I turn into a vampire, I'll be the _first _one to decapitate myself," she promised. Dean nodded slowly before pulling her into a hug, and she hugged him back with an equal amount of squeeze that he gave her. When they both pulled back, Dean messed up her hair, earning a warning glance from her. Dean just laughed.

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"No promises," Aria sung, her lips turned up into a wide grin. Dean just laughed before climbing into the Impala and starting the engine. She waved a goodbye to her brothers before the car pulled out of the parking lot and sped down onto the freeway.

And, with a sigh, the third Winchester climbed into her own car and programmed the town of Mystic Falls into her GPS system.

* * *

Mystic Falls turned out to be another quaint little town, secluded from the rest of civilization, apparently, since there had obviously been no Federal visits for these murders. Under normal circumstances, she'd take a page right out of the Winchester handbook – whipping out her fake FBI badge and solving a crime. But, this time, there was no crime to be solved. It was a straight shot – find the vampire, kill the vampire. Find the vampire_s_, kill the vampire_s. _Same difference.

So, instead of taking up the usual position as a Federal agent, she decided to do one of the tricks that she had taught herself. Using herself as bait for the monster. If Dean was with her, he'd probably lock her in the car. Her brother was protective of her, to say the least, but she knew it was just Dean being Dean. Which was one of the reasons why she didn't want him to come. This way worked a lot quicker, if she had to pick a way.

She scoped out the town for a moment, but then she realized the best way to get acquainted to the people in the town and figure out who the vampire was. The town's restaurant – or, more specifically, the Mystic Grill, apparently. With a small smile, she shut the door in her car and locked it. She had one dead man's blood vial in her non-dominant—left—hand. She also had a spare behind her back where she had kept her gun earlier.

When she walked into the bar, she really didn't find anything worth noticing. It was nighttime, so all the vampires should be out. She would just have to go on instinct. And, if she didn't find anything tonight, she'd have to do some digging. A lot of it. Like her brother said, the town had been covering up the deaths with the "animal attack" spiel.

"Jack Daniel's, please," Aria told the bartender as she turned herself into a seat at the bar. The blonde bartender nodded at her before going to get her drink. The restaurant was pretty busy for a small town, but then again, it was a Friday night. "Thank you," Aria said graciously when the cute, young bartender gave her the drink and she brought it to her lips to sip. It was strong, but growing up with all men in the family, she learned to tolerate it.

"Jack Daniel's," someone spoke, earning the Hunter's attention. Aria turned her head to see a man, shaking his head and whistling. "That's different," he remarked.

Aria straightened, her mouth twitching in a smile. "I…like to be original," she concluded. The man who spoke to her gave her an illuminated smirk, and she just stared at him until he spoke.

"You're new," he almost sung, but his voice was melodic. It was almost…teasing. Aria lowered her eyes and laughed.

"That obvious?" she lied, tracing a circle around her glass's rim.

The man shrugged. "Pretty small town, not much to do." He hesitated for a moment before sticking out his hand. "Damon Salvatore."

"Aria Edwards." Of course, it was a fake name, but she couldn't take the risk of the people in this town knowing about her family's business. Again, Aria brought the glass to her lips and drank. Damon watched her, studying the way she swallowed the drink.

"Well, I guess I should welcome you to our humble town," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "So...Welcome to Mystic Falls." She smiled at him in return. "You should let me give you a tour sometime," Damon said, his voice dark. "I could show you _so _many things you've never seen." Aria looked at him, staring right into his eyes. He had blue ones – bright blue ones. The alcohol clouded them, but they were still luminous. Aria let her breath catch for a moment, but it was completely on purpose. She was almost sure that _this _guy was a vampire. He just had to make the first move, that's all.

A half an hour later, Damon unsurprisingly invited her to go home with him – for a drink _of course. _Right. Resisting the urge to gag completely, she walked out of the restaurant with him, ninety-five percent sure that he was her vampire. It was extremely lucky, finding the vampire on the first try, but it was hardly impossible. Aria feigned drunkenness as she stumbled outside, but she was quite aware that she was in an alleyway.

"This isn't your _house_," she accused, letting a loose smile slide on her face out of the theatrics. Damon's signature smirk erupted on his face.

"No," he responded. "It's not."

And her beliefs were confirmed when he lunged forward at her, but he looked…different from all the others. His teeth weren't all pointed and sharp – it was just the canines. There were _veins _under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot.

But Aria didn't have time to think that over. She merely watched as he lunged at her neck, and she felt the fangs barely graze her skin. But, just as she was about to plunge the dead man's blood into the vampire's system, the weight was lifted off of her shoulders – quite literally.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Another male intervened, forcing Damon off of her and throwing him to the floor. Aria stilled the dead man's blood in her hand as a result. The new male was much younger than Damon – probably no older than seventeen.

"Oh, come _on_, Stefan!" the dark-haired vampire groaned. "I'm _hungry._" Damon glanced over at Aria. "And she's hot."

"We have bigger issues to worry about, Damon!" the other vampire, Stefan, snapped. Damon just let out a sigh and Stefan looked over at her. She tried to pretend to be terrified at the sight. "You compel her, I don't think mine will stick."

Damon grunted as he brushed himself off and got up from the floor, shooting an evil glance at Stefan. "You owe me," Damon hissed. Stefan said nothing as he walked behind Aria, and she could hear him pace. Suddenly, Damon walked up to her, but she acted before he could even get a word out.

Quickly, she elbowed Damon in the face, which made the other vampire react immediately, of course. She fought him as well, but Damon recoiled quickly. Now, it was two against one. She would have to get rid of one. She decided to go for Damon first.

"Ow!" Damon hissed as Aria managed to plunge the syringe into Damon's body quickly. Stefan, who was on the floor from one of her kicks, ended up recoiling from the blow, and she quickly pulled out the blade she kept in her boot. Aria flipped her long, dark hair over her head with her hand and took a swing at Damon, but he stopped it by grabbing her wrist and twisting it back. She blinked.

"How in the _hell_?" she spat through her teeth.

"What the hell did she inject you with?" Stefan asked Damon, ignoring Aria's comment. Damon forced Aria to the ground, keeping his hold on her.

"I have no fucking clue," Damon breathed. "But I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Stefan," Damon barked and looked down at Aria, who was hissing through her teeth at the pain. "What the _hell _are you?"

"What the _hell _are _you_?" she countered, looking up at him with anger staining her eyes. "You're not a vampire, that should've poisoned you."

"What was it?" She was silent. Damon twisted her hand harder and she cried out in pain. "Yes, I'm a vampire, and you're a human, and I could kill you in an instant so _what was it_?" he asked her slowly, his voice malicious. When he twisted her hand harder, she had no choice.

"Dead man's blood!" Aria forced out through a choked breath. Damon stared at her, confused.

"A-what?"

"Blood from a dead man?" Stefan asked, shocked. "Where the did you come up with that? You know that doesn't work, right?"

"It _does _work," Aria snapped, looking up at them through the corner of her eye. "I have no idea why it's not working on you."

Things were silent for a long time before Damon began, bending down to her level. She turned away from him. "I'm gonna ask you one more time," he started. She trembled, but it was only out of sheer anger. "What the _hell _are you?"

"I'm a Hunter," she barked, turning her head quickly to see them. "Aria Winchester." Aria shot the dark-haired vampire a bitter smile, but Damon just looked at her, confused. Within seconds, he put his free hand on her head and slammed it down into the concrete hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to kill her.

"Some vampire hunter you are," Damon scoffed before looking up at his brother, and they both anticipated their next move.

* * *

**It was a lot longer than I anticipated! Which is actually good, normally when I do AU stories, they're like...two thousand words - at best. But this was 4,000! I just want to give claps to myself for that. *Clap clap* Okay, that's enough. Yeah, I know, my writing is shitty, and I'm sorry. I try my best, but...you know, it's not the best. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There is more to come soon, promise**!

**Please review if you can. It means that I know how you're feeling reading the story and I like to know how my readers feel after reading the chapter. A lot of you guys are funny, so...that makes me feel good :) **

**In case I forgot to mention, you don't need to know a lot about Supernatural to read the story...this first chapter was pretty much all the background that you need. Like I said before, it won't take place in the Supernatural world. Dean will come back, though, and possibly Sam. I haven't decided yet. **

**Again, if you could, please review, it would mean the world to me. Thank you!**

_**Love, **_

_**BellaSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	2. Dead Man's Blood Won't Save You Now

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since the last update, but I did want to thank you guys for reviewing and following and favoriting and all that jazz! I appreciate it all! So, here's the next chapter...which is kind of short. I'm sorry that these chapters _will _typically be a lot shorter than chapters that I do for cannon stories, but...I mean, you know. It _is _an AU. And I'm really terrible at them. **

**But, oh well. Enjoy the chapter. A few things that you _really _need to know before you read this chapter is here: **

**First, Damon has never met Elena before. He's never fallen in love with her. It's ONLY Stefan and Elena. (Not that I actually ship them, it just fits the storyline)**

**Secondly, Stefan and Damon never fought over "Katherine Pierce" in eighteen sixty-four. They were turned into vampires that year, but they weren't turned by Katherine. It'll explain that situation later. The main reason is, Katherine is Elena's twin sister (evident in this chapter), and _another _thing you need to know is that Katherine/Damon are going to have a little romantic thing going on. But it explains that in the chapter. **

**Third, Stefan and Elena's relationship is COMPLETELY different. They did not date in high school; they are not doppelgängers. They met in college and have been together for the last three years.**

**Okay. I think that concludes everything. Make sure you do know these things before you read the chapter, though, they're kind of important. And...that's it, so...enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Dead Man's Blood Won't Save You Now_**

"Morning, sunshine."

It was merely seconds after Aria felt her head roll over that she could hear the voice in her range, and it was a bitter kind of chipper. For a few seconds, she could see nothing, and then double, and then…_everything. _

Including the dark-haired vampire that squatted down in front of her, giving a slight and malicious grin. Aria immediately jerked her body, only to find that her hands were restrained above her head and her feet were bound together. When she realized that she was now being held hostage, she groaned.

Damon tilted his head at her. "Bad day?" he pouted. She flickered her eyes to look up at him but said nothing. "No? Don't feel like talking?" Aria merely turned her cheek without any response. If there was one thing that she had learned from the times she'd been held hostage by people wanting to get to John, it was that you _never _talk. Damon sighed. "Okay, _fine. _I'll do the talking." He got up from his position on the floor and paced. "Now," he laughed, "I can _completely _see why a vampire hunter would stroll into this town…I mean, _duh_. But, you told me your name was Aria Edwards at the bar, yet you said your real name is Aria Winchester. So…you lied about your name. Who doesn't, right? I mean…_Winchester? _I can see why. But what I _can't _see is why you said it with so much…" Damon looked down at her and paused. "Pride," he finished after a moment.

Aria scoffed. "Well, I'm _kind _of a big deal."

Damon tilted his head. "Thought you were giving me the good old silent treatment."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you live in this world without knowing who a Winchester is? Is this town really that secluded from the rest of civilization?" Damon said nothing. "Whatever. You don't know who I am, _fine. _But I _will _have people looking for me and they _will _kill you."

Damon scoffed. "With your wimpy little vial of dead man's blood?" he challenged, squatting down to her level. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but dead man's blood won't save you now." She turned her cheek and resumed to the silent treatment. Damon sighed seeing where it was going. "Okay, then, I've forced you back into silence." Silence, as expected. Damon just sighed heavily once more before moving on. "Are you working with someone?" Aria said nothing. "Come on," Damon grunted, "I don't want to have to do this with you. Just answer the damn question."

When she didn't answer, Damon shook his head and briskly walked forward, pulling out a syringe and holding her arm to the wall. Aria squirmed under him. "What the hell are you doing?" she blurted out through her teeth, trying to get out of his grasp – but it was pointless. She was completely restrained. Damon turned his head towards her and waved the syringe.

"Oh…so _now _she wants to talk?" He smiled maliciously and she just stared back at the syringe and nodded to it.

"What's in the syringe?"

"Oh, just a little infectious disease." Damon shrugged with a grin on his face. "So if I were you, I'd answer my question," he suggested, but this only made Aria more pissed off at the vampire. If he was going to kill her, he might as well do it without information in him. She bit down on her cheek to keep her to refrain from talking to the dark-haired vampire. "Now answer my question. Who else are you working with?" Silence. Damon shook his head and clucked his tongue. "I _really _didn't want to have to do this, but…"

He pressed the needle into her arm, with obvious struggle from her. After it was pushed all the way in, he slammed his finger down to inject the material into her veins, and she did not cease to struggle. When he finally jerked the needle out, she rolled her head back and stopped fighting. Damon walked out of the cellar they were keeping her in, a smile on his face.

"Have fun with malaria," he sung before shutting the cage door and leaving her in utter darkness.

When Damon finally returned to the main level of the boarding house, he found his brother in the living room, pacing back and forth as he had his nose stuck in a book. Obviously, Damon took it as the perfect chance. "Bio test to study for, brother?" he teased, earning his younger sibling to look up at him and ignore the question.

"Did she talk to you?" Stefan asked. Damon sighed and poured himself a glass of bourbon despite the fact that it was only ten o'clock in the morning. After his first sip, the eldest spoke.

"No," he answered, exasperated. "I gave her a shot of the malaria disease that you had lying around." Damon smirked. Stefan frowned.

"You _do _know that I needed that for a lab next week?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm sure it's available on the Internet, Stef." Stefan practically rolled his eyes and turned back to the book in his hand. "Find anything worthwhile?" Damon asked and laid himself horizontally across his favorite lounger.

Stefan sighed and paced with the book in his hand again. "No. It's all a bunch of gibberish. I have no idea what's possessing Elena. We know it's a demon, but we have no idea what it wants." Stefan exasperatedly collapsed on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea what to do, Damon."

"Relax," Damon promised, nodding to Stefan who didn't even bother to look up at him. "I have a feeling this girl will talk. And, when she does, she'll tell us what we're dealing with."

"And if she doesn't know?"

"Then I suggest you get a new girlfriend, little bro." Damon just gave a laidback smile and Stefan scoffed, turning his head away. But before either one of them could speak, someone burst into the room.

"_Please, _for the _love _of God, tell me you two idiots have found something to get rid of that _bitch _in my twin sister's body!"

Katherine Gilbert angrily stormed into the Salvatore's study, guns blazing while she threw her jacket and her purse to the side and came to a stop, prompting them with her eyes. Though Stefan was heartbroken over the possession of his vampire girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, Katherine was probably the one who wanted the demon out of her Elena's body more than anyone. Damon didn't really care, but he was doing what he could to help his brother figure out how to deal with this problem. After all, it had been twenty years since the brothers had seen each other, and Damon had no clue what Stefan had been up to. But, one day, he received a call from the younger Salvatore, who was afraid that his girlfriend was up to no good. Damon, being Damon, told Stefan to just suck it up and figure it out for himself, but when Stefan pushed and _pushed _the fact that something was wrong with Elena, they both began to dig, and that's when they realized that it could be demon possession. They didn't know, of course, but after Elena broke up with Stefan because he was "too nice", Stefan had definitely checked the "yes" box on the demon possession application.

"Hell_o _to you, too, Katherine," Damon said with a roll of his eyes. Katherine frowned at him and he merely sighed. "Relax. We've got the situation under control."

Stefan looked up at his brother. "What is _your _definition of 'under control', Damon?" Stefan practically scoffed. "We've got _no _leads as to who this demon might be or what it wants and we have a Hunter held captive in our cellar!" Damon shrugged and Katherine opened her mouth.

"What's this about a who in your what?" she asked, looking back and forth between both siblings. Damon exhaled largely.

"Some…Hunter came to town last night. Calls herself Aria Winchester. Says she's a big deal." He shrugged again. "I don't see it, personally, but I have a feeling she knows something." Damon smiled. "I gave her an injection of some of Stef's favorite diseases. I'll go down and feed her my blood in a couple hours and she'll talk," he promised.

Katherine scowled. "And you didn't think about calling to tell me this?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "_No, _Katherine. We didn't. Because you're on Elena duty and we're on information duty," he countered at her, slightly scoffing. Katherine looked like she was about to stomp her foot and throw a tantrum.

"Damon," she said through a hard, bitter smile. "I am going _insane _with this…_whatever _it is. If I don't get some answers, _someone's _going to lose a head!" Damon rolled his eyes once more at the empty threat. Though Katherine was, indeed, a vampire like her sister, what could she do? This demon had proven to both Katherine and Stefan that it was stronger than them on multiple occasions to display its power. They could try to kill it, but that also meant killing Elena. "Who is this person? Let me talk to her."

"She's giving me the silent treatment," Damon protested. "I _doubt _you can get any worthy information out of her. She's a dead end. I say we kill her and move on with it." He shrugged.

"We're not…_killing _anyone, Damon," Stefan retorted, shooting a glance at his brother, who simply had another urge roll his eyes. Stefan then turned to Katherine to speak. "Katherine, go back to Whitmore. We still need to know what it's up to, and you're our best shot at that."

Katherine shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to talk to her." She turned to Damon. "Wanna make this interesting?" she asked him tauntingly. Intrigued, Damon slid himself off of the lounger and walked up to her.

"How so?"

"I get _any _good information out of her that we can use," Katherine began as Damon walked closer, "_You _come back to Whitmore with me. It's boring and I need someone to make it fun," she complained. Damon smirked.

"Aw," Damon tauntingly pouted, "Does someone _miss _their one-night-stands with me?" he proposed. Katherine just narrowed her eyes.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Damon sighed. "College isn't my thing." She shot him a pointed glare and he took it as a challenge. "Okay…_okay. _Fine. I'll take your bet. You won't get anything out of her, anyways, so have at it." Katherine and Damon both smiled at each other before Katherine turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Damon stared after her, but Stefan's voice pulled him back.

"You two are pathetic," he commented, earning Damon's attention. "You _both _know you want each other but you're too stupid to actually make it official. I just don't understand why."

Damon sighed and went back to his position of lying in his lounger. "Because, little bro. Sex is _ten times _better when it's spontaneous and when you're not in a relationship." He closed his eyes and smiled at the disgusted sound his brother made.

"That's my girlfriend's _sister, _Damon. Her _twin _sister."

"Mm. I _know_."

* * *

Without any hesitation at all, Katherine unlocked the cellar door and stepped inside to face the pale-faced, sweaty prisoner the lovely Salvatore boys were keeping hostage in their basement. Though the disease had not reached its full potential, it was getting there – slowly, but surely. It wouldn't kill her off quite yet, though, it would only get worse.

"Who the hell are you?" Aria grumbled under her breath, turning her head to the side after seeing Katherine at the door. Katherine sauntered into the room.

"I'm here to help." Katherine pulled her wrist to her mouth and bit down on the flesh before extending the arm out to Aria, who turned back to the vampire in the room. Katherine commanded, "Drink. It'll heal you."

"Screw you," Aria whispered, turning her head again to get away from the blood in front of her face. Katherine rolled her eyes and put her other hand behind Aria's head and forced it over to her wrist.

"You're so stubborn," Katherine muttered as she forced the prisoner to drink through her struggles. When she'd had enough to heal her steadily, Katherine pulled her wrist away and dropped it to her side. "You'll thank me later," she promised. "Now," Katherine squatted down to the prisoner's level, "I did you a favor, you owe me one in return."

Aria merely gave a look of disgust tasting the metallic blood that had been forced down her throat. Though she instantly felt better, a stray drop of blood was on the corner of her mouth and the visitor's blood still coated her lips. But it was so disgusting that she didn't want to lick it off.

"Demons," Katherine said, cutting straight to the chance. "You know, possessions and things? Exorcism-type stuff. What do you know about them? Have you hunted one before or do you only hunt vampires?" Aria said nothing and Katherine stared back at her, hoping that the prisoner would talk before she would do something drastic. When Aria said nothing, Katherine sighed. "All right, listen. I _didn't _want to do this, but if you don't answer my questions…I'm going to have to kill you," she said, feigning sorrow.

Aria shrugged as much as she could. "Kill me," she challenged. "I won't tell you anything, anyway."

"No, no, no." Katherine laughed and shook her head. "See, that's not what I meant. If you don't answer my questions, I will have to kill you." She paused. "And, seeing that you've just ingested a…_pretty _good amount of vampire blood, I might add, you won't die. You'll just come back as a vampire. And I'll force you into transition and I'll spend the rest of your eternity making sure you never have a chance to kill yourself." Katherine smiled as Aria swallowed. "Are we understanding each other now, sweetie?"

Aria so _badly _wanted to say nothing. So _badly _wanted to just keep giving these people the silent treatment.

But, under no circumstances, would she _ever _become a bloodsucker. _Ever. _

Aria rolled her head in defeat. "What do you want to know?" she whispered. Katherine smirked.

"For starters, let's talk about demons. What are their weaknesses?"

"Holy water. Exorcism spells. Devil's traps. The demon-killing knife." Katherine raised her eyebrows in prompt. Aria sighed. "Don't…even bother with that one. My brothers have the only one." She paused. "Oh, and angel swords." Again, Katherine's eyebrows raised. "Don't bother with that one, either, they're in the middle of a war. Best not to get involved," she whispered sardonically.

Katherine let out a small chuckle. "All right then. Next… what do demons typically want when they possess someone?"

Aria raised her eyebrows this time. "What's with all the questions about demons? The other one came in here asking about who I was working with," Aria said, slightly confused. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Damon's _completely _lost his touch." She sighed. "Listen, we're in a bit of a bind and we need _info, _warrior princess," Katherine quipped. "Now come on. Answer the question or your neck gets snapped."

After a moment's hesitation, Aria eventually sighed.

"To wreck havoc," she answered simply. "I…I don't know. I'd have to know the exact demon to know what it wants. Most times, it's just to make someone's life a living hell. For the fun of it. Collect a soul. Other times it's…doing someone's dirty work or someone _actually _doing their own dirty work."

Katherine pursed her lips, thinking over the explanation the prisoner had given her. With a small smile, Katherine just stood up. "You've been helpful. I'll be back soon." She waved her hand teasingly and stepped out of the cellar, meanwhile Aria pushed and pulled at her chains. When Katherine was gone, she settled, but it was _long _from over. She would kill every single last one of these vampires – even if it killed her.

So, though it pained her so much to do so, she began to form her hand to slip out of the chains. It was extremely painful, but it was working – very, _very _slowly. She was sure that she'd broken _something _on both of her hands by the time she at _last _got her hands to slip out of the chains. And, when she did, she realized that her theory was right.

But, then, in front of her eyes, the bones began to crack and settle, and she stared at her hands in sheer wonder when the pain was suddenly gone. _All _of it. With confusion, she moved her fingers in a wave and felt no pain – just ease. No broken bones. She was completely healed.

She wanted to have time to think it over, but she had more important things to do. With haste, she untied her ropes and threw them on the floor, making headway for the door. Aria expected to have trouble with it, but as it turned out, Katherine wasn't so good at keeping a door locked. The door opened easily for her, and she felt like it was an easy way out. Too easy.

Stealthily – as stealthily as she could – she made her way up the stairs to hear talking between a lot of people. Or, what seemed like a lot of people; she wasn't sure. As she neared the voices, she listened in on the conversation as best as she could.

_"So…what does she want?" _

_"I don't know yet. That's all I found. It was really just a lucky guess…based off of everything Katherine told me, this was the best bet." _

_"What's her name?" _Someone scoffed. _"Abaddon? What kind of a name is Abaddon? I mean, really? Who names their kid Abaddon?" _

_"Who names their kid Damon?" _

_"Giuseppe Salvatore, thank you very much." _

_Abaddon, _Aria repeated inside of her head, leaning against the wall and feeling her heartbeat speed up. Abaddon was _here? _Here – of all places? What did she want? _Who _did she want? Was this why they needed her information so much?

As the questions ran through her mind, she barely even noticed when someone was right in front of her, but it was still pretty damn obvious. The dark-haired vampire stood in front of her, tilting his head. "Well, well. Look who decided to be _stupid _enough to attempt a breakout from a vampire's home. Come on, you're smart. You should know better." He _tsked _at her before grabbing Aria by the arm and beginning to drag her back to the cellar.

"Wait!" she shouted out, earning Damon's attention. "Wait, wait." He relaxed, just a bit, and it was only then did she realize that three other people were standing with her and Damon. There was the girl who had visited her cell and then the other vampire that captured her, as well as some other guy she didn't know. He had sandy hair and a tall frame…he almost looked like a Hunter, dare she say. "Abaddon. You said you think whatever demon you're dealing with is Abaddon." She nodded at them. "I know Abaddon. I can take her down."

Stefan widened his eyes, and Katherine practically jumped with joy. Damon, however, was not so trustworthy. "Right. Okay. Well, we don't need you to go kill a demon and then back to kill us, back to the cellar—"

"Wait, Damon!" Stefan protested, stopping his brother from taking the girl downstairs. "If she can help, we have to let her."

"She'll kill us!"

"And I won't think _twice _about it," Aria snapped, turning her head to face Damon. Things were silent before she turned back to Stefan. "But, in this case, Abaddon is more important to me. My family and I have a bad history with her," she admitted. "And _I _know how to get to her. I know what to do. I've been a Hunter my entire life. I _will _get Abaddon, with or without you all," Aria warned, dead serious.

"Stefan," Damon hissed angrily. "We can't _trust _her."

Stefan hesitated, but there was nothing else to say. "What other choice do we have?"

* * *

**So they have finally made their alliance. Aria will be a little peeved over the whole "working with vampires" thing over the next few chapters, but her history with Abaddon will be revealed in later ones. And Katherine's reasons for wanting Abaddon out of Elena's body is _not _because she loves her sister, but the real reason will be included in the next chapter, along with a few other things :) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! Please leave a review if you can. **

_**Love, **_

_**BellaSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	3. Delta Kappa Theta

**TWO UPDATES RELATIVELY CLOSE TOGETHER? I must be awesome :P**

**Truth be told, I actually liked writing this chapter. Of course, it's not like 10382329 words or anything, but I always do my best when writing these. I've also got everything planned out for the next chapters ahead, and I think that it's good...or, at least, I hope...**

**Thank you for everyone who is reviewing! _Wayyyy _more people than I expected, so props to you guys! Enjoy this chapter as a thank-you, and make sure to review at the end if you can. **

**Disclaimer: Chapter One, please :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_Delta Kappa Theta_**

_Slam. _

The _extremely _heavy cardboard box hit the surface of the table with that one audible slam, and Aria took a moment to herself upon the fact that the box had worn her out. Katherine followed in behind her, carrying two even _heavier _boxes like they were merely nothing but air.

"You're such a wimp," Katherine complained, rolling her eyes as she set the two boxes down on the stationary bed in their shared dorm room. Aria, annoyed, looked up at the vampire that she would have to be sharing a room with for an indefinite amount of time.

"Excuse me if I lack motivation because I'm sharing a dorm room with a _vampire!" _the Hunter hissed. Katherine, once more, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jeez. Just get over it. We're in this together now," the vampire said with a devilish smirk on her face that merely disgusted the hunter in the room. While Katherine helped unpack her things from the boxes, Aria thought about the last couple of days – the worst days of her entire life.

Against her better judgment, she agreed upon working with the vampires to exterminate Abaddon for her benefit as well as theirs. Now, Aria didn't know whether it was the fact that she wanted to take down Abaddon because the demon was a pure _bitch _or because she wanted to show her brothers, once and for all, that she could do something on her own, but quite frankly, she didn't care. Though still reluctant, she had agreed to apply to the sorority house that Abaddon, posing as the sweet, innocent, but nevertheless malicious vampire Elena Gilbert. Katherine had been the one who was doing the recon on the situation, pretending not to notice any of Abaddon's flaws while pretending to be Elena, and she was doing a damn good job. Abaddon suspected nothing out of the ordinary with her. And, luckily, for Aria, she had never once met Abaddon face-to-face. All she knew about the demon was through her brothers, and the outcome of the information wasn't good.

Abaddon couldn't be killed…which was a slightly _huge _problem.

So, while they figured out how Abaddon could be exterminated, the group had decided that Aria would go undercover as another sorority girl, sharing a dorm with Katherine, so that they could both keep an eye out. Plus, it wasn't like her skills would be useful sitting around in the creepy boarding house of the two Salvatore brothers. They were the ones who she hated the most – Damon, particularly. Katherine explained that the reason he was such a royal _dick _was because of the fact that he didn't have his emotions on. And, apparently, vampires were ruthless while emotionless, which was Damon's case.

"Still doesn't mean I like you."

Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder and scoffed. "_Puh-lease." _She turned around to look at the Winchester. "Everyone likes me," she whispered, dead serious. Aria just watched as Katherine shot her a smile and returned to helping Aria unpack the things that they had came with.

Apparently, her "wardrobe", which consisted of leather jackets, dark jeans, and solid t-shirts, wasn't good enough for the vampire. They had gone—cue Aria's visible shudder—_shopping. _And, as her activity suggested, it was dreadful. Katherine made her try on everything in every single store known to man – but it still wasn't enough. They were to be going shopping again real soon, much to the Hunter's dismay.

What bothered her the most, though, was the fact that the sorority had accepted her immediately. Though she still had not seen Elena, or rather, Abaddon, who did not, surprisingly, handle the applications, the second she walked through the door for her first interview it had been like a frenzy. Everyone wanted to talk to her – to be her. Which…was strange. She'd had _one _girl friend her entire life – Alyssa. And Alyssa was just as standoffish as she was. They never gossiped about what Brandy did with Patrick or what Gucci was selling that particular week. It was straight, simple, and to the point – which demon do we kill today?

Of course, that all changed back in New Jersey. Aria winced at the thought of it. The memory was too much to handle.

"So, just to be clear," Aria started as she unpacked books from the box that she was carrying, "we can't let Abaddon know that my last name is Winchester." She opened one of the books to reveal it hollow, and she ruffled through the badges and IDs in the secret hiding place. "We've got Reynolds…Richards…Williamson…Pearson…Emerson—"

"What's with all the 'sons'?" Katherine complained. Aria shot a glance at the vampire, who sighed in returned. "Richards," said the brunette as she turned around. "Go with Richards."

"Emerson, it is."

Katherine frustratedly spun on her heel and gave a death stare to the Hunter. "Why even _ask _my opinion?"

"So I know which one you like and which one to _not _choose." Aria gave the vampire a sly smile and closed the hollowed out book, placing it on the shelf in the corner. Katherine snorted.

"God, it's going to be _so _much fun rooming with you."

Aria sighed and began to place the other _real _books on the shelf as well. "Hey, I was perfectly fine going with your other two friends," she returned, defending herself. "What are their names? Carly and Bev—"

"Caroline and Bonnie," Katherine cut her off, taking out sheets so she could dress Aria's bed. "And, they're not really _my _friends, they're really Elena's. But…you know, they're mine now." Katherine paused. "Which is _so _not a fair tradeoff."

Aria chuckled. "And, remind me again, why you want Elena back?"

"Because she's _stealing my thunder_!" Katherine exclaimed angrily, causing Aria to jump a bit. "I mean, before Elena was always in my shadow and I liked it like that. She had her little besties and _I _ruled this sorority. But, now, she just took _everything _away from me and I'm sick of it! Sick of it!" Katherine snapped, angrily pulling down the bed sheets to dress the bed. Aria stayed quiet for a moment before returning back to putting the books on the shelf.

"Well _someone _sure does love their sister," Aria mumbled under her breath. Katherine, though she heard it, didn't get a chance to speak when a group of girls walked by, giggling loudly. Aria stared out of the door, practically disgusted. It bothered her, a little, but she wasn't sure _why, _exactly. She wanted to say it was because these girls worried about materialistic things like painting their nails or doing their hair when there was a world of monsters chasing _her _tail every day. The girls were pathetic.

But then there was that part of her that _envied _what they had. She never had that. Aria had no idea if her brothers felt the same way, but she certainly knew that she felt that way. Her entire life had been dedicated to fighting monsters to avenge the death of John's wife. Sam had gotten out of it when he went to college, but Aria was so afraid of disappointing John that she couldn't do it. Every day, she wondered how Sam did _that._ How he walked away. He always asked her how she roped John and Dean into doing whatever she wanted, but what she wanted to ask him was how _he _got the courage to stand up to John and leave the family business.

But, as always, Sam and Dean were off saving the world…without her. Yet again. Because, in their eyes, she was nothing but their fragile younger sister who couldn't take care of herself.

After a few moments of silence between the two, there was a knock on the door, followed by a speaking sound of "Knock, knock!" which annoyed the Winchester beyond belief. If you knocked, why did you have to _say _that you're knocking? A perky brunette-haired girl with doe eyes walked in with a genuine yet…somewhat _scary _smile on her face. She turned to Aria. "You must be Aria, our new sister."

Aria looked at Katherine, who was behind the perky girl. Katherine nodded quickly, widening her eyes to Aria to tell her to respond. Aria gasped and, with a painted smile, grinned at the other sorority girl. "Yep!" she exclaimed, horrifyingly girlishly. "That'd be me."

"Welcome," the girl said in return, never losing that annoyingly cheerful smile. "I'm Megan King, VP of Delta Kappa Theta." Megan gave a highly impressed look to herself, flipping her hair over her shoulder unconsciously. Aria felt like she was going to upchuck right then and there. "So…I'm sure Kitty-Kat—"

"Katherine, Megan," Katherine snapped angrily from behind the girl. Megan flinched a little.

"Oops. I keep forgetting." She turned back to Aria, and, behind the perky girl was Katherine, angrily rolling her eyes and resuming dressing the second bed. Aria bit back a chuckle. "Anywho, I'm sure _Katherine _will fill you in on everything that goes on around here, but I just wanted to let you know that I will _always _be here if you need me."

Aria stared at the perky, doe-eyed girl for moments upon moments, not realizing that she hadn't responded. When she did, eventually, realize that she had said nothing, the Hunter cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

"'Kay. Good luck unpacking!" The merry girl practically skipped out of the room.

Katherine spotted the green-faced girl who was staring at the space where the cheeriness had infected her. With a snort of laughter, Katherine patted the Hunter on the back. "I give you a week," she said before exiting, still snickering to herself.

But, to be honest, Aria was only giving herself a _day. _

* * *

So, after finally learning Caroline and Bonnie's names and devoting them to memory, Aria realized that they actually weren't that bad. The blonde one, Caroline, was actually sweet. Though she was perky, like that Megan girl, she was more…tame. Of course, though, she was a _vampire, _so that was a bit of a restraint. But, of course, the Hunter would have to learn to deal with these little things in order to get in with the bigger picture. And, who could blame her? Sam and Dean had done it all the time – work with the angels to serve a greater purpose. Not to mention the fact that they worked with Ruby as well on various hunts.

But, in the end of the day, monsters couldn't be trusted. She knew that, Dean knew that, and Sam knew that. Multiple experienced proved that theory right.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was _not _a vampire. She was a witch – an extremely talented and experienced one at that. To be honest, Aria was a little shocked when she first heard of it, but in a world where the supernatural was what you worried about rather than schoolwork, it wasn't all that surprising. Honestly, Aria didn't know _what _to think of Bonnie, but the girl seemed nice enough. Both of them did, it was just the fact that she couldn't trust anyone in this town. She wanted to find out what Abaddon wanted, find out how to kill the bitch, and then leave town and bring proof so she could show her brothers that she _wasn't _a weakling. That she handled Abaddon all on her own.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Aria asked as she, Katherine, Bonnie, and Caroline walked on the campus side-by-side. "The night that Elena got possessed," she clarified.

Caroline sighed and snuck a glance at Bonnie, but she ended up telling the story, anyway. "We though it would just be fun, you know? There were all these stories about the old science building…" Caroline trailed off, but Aria didn't interrupt her. If she was going to figure out what Abaddon wanted, she needed the whole story from a primary source. "Anyway, we decided to go visit the old science building to see what the big deal was about, but nothing was _there. _It was just a burnt-down building with a funky smell and walls that are _definitely _about to crumble at _any _point in time."

Bonnie sighed and took the story away from Caroline. "Anyways, like Caroline said, there was nothing weird about the building at all besides the fact that it was old. But we thought it would be funny to scare Elena, you know? So we let her believe that we got lost and she ended up wandering the house by herself. We went looking for her, but…" Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know why, but we couldn't find her. And, when we finally did, she seemed…normal."

"So what tipped you off?" Aria asked, slipping her hands into her pockets. Caroline scoffed.

"What _didn't _tip us off? She was feeding like crazy, she was wearing skanky…Katherine-like clothes." The blonde shot a glare at the twin sister with them, who laughed bitterly.

"Ha-ha, Caroline, but you know you're just jealous because of my _outstanding _taste."

"If that taste happens to be bile, sure," Caroline shot before looking back at Aria and sighing. "Anyway, she broke up with Stefan and then moved into Katherine's sorority, compelled her way to the top, and booted Katherine down to being just a plain member. Katherine was VP of the Thetas before Elena demoted her and made Megan King the VP."

"Bitch," Katherine muttered under her breath angrily. Aria let out a sigh.

"So why are you two living in plain dorm rooms, again?" Aria asked, slightly confused. Bonnie answered this time.

"Elena, Caroline, and I didn't want to be in a sorority when we came here. Stefan wasn't in a fraternity, either, we were just regular college students. And it that was Elena's idea, so it was strange when she up and moved out into the sorority like that," Bonnie explained. Aria nodded in understanding. "So…you agree? That it's…" Bonnie dropped her volume, "_demon _possession?"

"Definitely," Aria concurred. "I don't know if it's Abaddon yet, but based on Alaric's research, I would say that there's a very high chance that it is. Plus, my brothers let her get away before, so it's possible."

"Yeah, how does that work?" Caroline blurted out, turning her head to the Winchester. "I mean…hunting monsters for a living? Seems repetitive."

Aria shrugged. "I don't know anything else. A man named John Winchester raised me since childhood to be a hunter."

"That's harsh," Katherine scoffed. "What, is it like some…family business type thing?"

Aria chuckled under her breath. "I mean…I _guess _you can say that." She paused. "See, his wife, Mary, was killed by a demon. So, he made it his life's goal to avenge her death. And, his sons, my brothers, had to do it with them. When they found me, I became a part of it all."

"Did he ever avenge his wife's death?" Caroline asked, intrigued. Aria turned her head and nodded.

"Yeah…he did." She paused to think of the memory. Bonnie spoke this time.

"Well…where is he, now?" she asked. Aria pulled them all to a stop and turned around to face them.

"He's dead," she said, clearing her throat awkwardly. The three before her fell silent. "He gave up his soul to save my brother, Dean, after a car accident."

Things were silent for a while before Bonnie spoke again, "I'm—"

Aria held up her hand. "Don't. It was a long time ago. Plus…" She laughed a bit. "No one ever survives in our line of work," she said, oh so _optimistically. _Aria turned to Katherine. "So…I think it's finally time I meet this lovely sister of yours."

* * *

All day, the two waited for Elena to show up. No one knew where the twin was, but some gave lame answers like she was at "classes" and whatnot. Eventually, four hours after dinner came and passed, they both realized that Elena would _not _be showing up today. It would have to wait until a later time.

So, after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Aria stepped out of the bathroom and twirled her hair up into a bun and pinned it to her head, enjoying the way it felt to be out of the mini-skirt and the extremely girlish top that she had been resigned to wearing per Katherine's orders. Katherine was already fast asleep, an eye mask covering her closed eyes – for peace or for beauty, she had no clue.

With a relieved and exhausted groan, Aria slipped into her covers, turned the light off, and the second she hit the pillow, she was out cold.

Until…about three hours later.

A horn blared, jolting Aria straight up in her bed, and suddenly, the lights turned on _fast. _Blinded by the bright lights, she covered her eyes and slowly let herself get used to the brightness that enveloped her.

"Wakey, wakey, _bitch_!" someone giggled, and Aria knotted her eyebrows at the expression. When her vision adjusted, she looked up to see Katherine looking down at her.

"Katherine what the _hell _are you doing?" Aria groaned groggily, pissed off that she wasn't getting her much-needed peaceful sleep.

"Not Katherine," the girl chimed and pulled back the covers, bringing cold air onto Aria's clean-shaven legs. "You must be the new girl, Aria. What was your last name again?"

Aria rubbed her eyes. "Emerson," she said, defaulting to memory. "Who…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized who she was talking to. "You're…Katherine's twin sister, right?"

"Elena," the girl introduced, sticking her hand out. Hesitantly, Aria shook it. "President of the Thetas and _undeniably _perfect," she said arrogantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder proudly. Aria widened her eyes in sarcasm at the statement. "Now get up! We have a party to get to, newbie!"

"Excuse me?" Aria asked through narrowed eyes as she looked over at the clock, which read 1 AM. "Why the hell are we going to party at one AM?"

Elena put the megaphone she'd been carrying in her hand, which seemingly was the instrument that woke the Hunter up from her slumber. Turning on the microphone, she spoke into it with a laugh. "Who the hell cares? Find something to wear and move, _bitch_!" With a chuckle, Elena left the room and went onto the next. Aria groaned and collapsed back on her bed tiredly, but she soon felt a shake on her leg.

"Aria, wake up. This isn't optional," Katherine said, putting on her earrings. Aria groaned again, but this time it was in her pillow.

"I want to _sleep_," she complained.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Sleep is for the weak," she returned, finished putting on her jewelry. Because of that fact, she was able to drag Aria up and out of bed. "Come on, I already picked out a dress for you." Aria, who walked like a zombie with narrowed eyes, stood where Katherine dragged her and eventually felt something hit her, so she caught it. It was a dress, of course – a very _short, _thin, and strapless one. With her eyes fully opened, she looked up at the twin holding up a pair of seven-inch heels, waving them in the air as if trying to tempt her. Aria, however, was not amused.

"There is no way in _hell _I'm wearing those."

* * *

**I'm having so much fun with Aria's character. I already wrote the first 100 words for the next chapter because I had a random idea, and I really like the way she's turning out. And remember, she won't just magically fall in love with Damon overnight and forget her morals - it will take time. A _lot _of time. And, yes, Alyssa will be showing up in this story...a little later, but nevertheless soon. And we'll find out why they fought and all that glory. **

**Thank you for reading the chapter! I'll be sure to update whenever I can. Review!**

_**Love, **_

**_BellaSalvatore1918  
_**

**_X_**


	4. You Again

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter...I had no inspiration for it, but I feel like the next chapter is going to be even harder. But have no fear, I will try my best. So, I do need to apologize for the short chapter, but like I've said before, these chapters won't be as lengthy as my other stories. I don't have enough of an imagination to make chapters like 20,000 words on my own.**

**But, yeah, sorry for the long wait again and I hope I'll be able to push through the next chapter. We'll find out what Abaddon is up to in the next couple chapters, so just be patient with me. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**You Again**_

"Katherine, I'm going to _fall_," Aria hissed at the vampire holding her arm as the two of them crossed the campus, falling slightly behind the rest of the Thetas. Katherine was keeping an eye on Aria's feet, which were wobbling in the shoes Katherine made her wear.

"We're almost there, just…baby steps," Katherine mumbled under her breath as instructions. Aria stopped for a moment and inhaled and, holding herself high, began to walk again. Though, the movement failed, and she almost fell down on the pavement as a result. "God, Aria, get a grip on yourself!" Katherine hissed.

"I'm sorry! This is my first time walking in these _death traps_!"

"Toughen _up! _You're a girl! This is what girls are supposed to—"

"Is everything okay back here?" Elena, who looked at them like they were insane, interrupted the two fighting girls. Aria and Katherine both straightened, Aria pulling down the clingy material of the black bodycon dress Katherine plastered on her for the party. She felt so uncomfortable in the restricting dress—not to mention worried that she wouldn't be able to get out of it when the night was over.

"Yeah, yeah," Katherine said, clearing her throat and removing her hand from Aria's arm hesitantly. Aria didn't move an inch, afraid of losing her stability. "Everything's fine, sis. She's just…uh…drunk."

Elena snickered and looked over at Aria. "Already? How?"

Aria threw a glance at Katherine. "I'm not—" Katherine shot her a death glare, so Aria turned her head towards Elena and let out a light laugh. "I mean…maybe I drank a _little _bit before we left the house…" For effect, she twirled her hair around her finger, but hated the way it felt. Immediately, she dropped her hand and shuddered.

Elena just chuckled. "I _like _you," she decided, pointing her finger at the Winchester in approval. Aria let out a breath of shaking laughter before Elena continued, "Come on, let's go," she said, brushing past Aria's shoulder, knocking her off balance. Katherine helped the girl by catching her before she fell completely, and they watched as Elena joined a group of people and walked the few yards to the booming frat house that blasted music as loud as a concert arena.

"You've _got _to get better at this," Katherine snapped through her teeth. Aria sighed.

"I'm a little out of my element here, if you can't tell," Aria snapped back, earning an unimpressed look from Katherine. Eventually, Aria sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever, I'll take a 'How to Walk In Death Traps' class sometime next week, good enough?" Aria shot.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," she barked. "I will _not _be your personal handicap railing forever. Come on," she said, pushing Aria in the direction that they were going. Aria stumbled as a result of the impact, and Katherine cackled at the sight.

"I will _kill _you," Aria warned.

"I'd love to see you try and do it in _those _heels," Katherine returned, giving a sly smile. Aria narrowed her eyes, but Katherine just shook her head and began to lead Aria towards the house.

By the time they reached the front lawn, the Hunter had gotten used to the shoes and no longer felt like she was going to tip over. So, with extra caution, Katherine let go of the Winchester and let her stabilize herself. After a few seconds, Aria gave a thumbs up to the vampire and began to walk by herself, failing a bit, but nevertheless keeping herself at least standing straight. With caution, she proceeded to the heavily sound-equipped fraternity house, Sigma Kappa Beta, where the party had only just begun.

Her head was pounding with the beat of the music in her ears—this being a situation that Aria Winchester had never been prepared for in her life. Was this what it was like when Sam went to Stanford? Aria shuddered as a result of the thought. _Poor Sam, _she disapproved, looking around the dirty, dark, overly populated mansion-like frat house.

"Katherine!" Aria shouted as loud as she could over the music as she strayed from surveying the house to trying to locate her roommate. Instead of finding the materialistic brunette by her side, she found some random couple very risquély dancing with each other. With widened, very disturbed eyes, Aria just pivoted around on her heel and began to walk, finding it easier than outside due to the people bracing her instability. Where Katherine went was completely unknown to her, but it didn't matter, anyway. Katherine and her vampire friends were merely allies…a small one at that. She would prove to herself—and her brothers—that she could handle this case on her own.

And that meant killing every last vampire in this town after she managed to kill Abaddon.

After fighting her way through the crowd of people, she finally found a quieter place—in the kitchen where the drinks were being served. It wasn't like there were only a few students in the very generous kitchen; there were more than expected. But the kitchen was all the way across the house, which made the pounding in her head subside.

Unfortunately, moving to another room worsened the shooting pain that cycled through her dressed-up feet.

Aria, frustrated and irritated at the idiotic struggles she faced, leaned against the counter of the kitchen and rocked back and forth, trying to get the pain off of the balls of her feet and spread it out to other places so it would be even. When she looked down at her feet, she could see the blotches of red that were beginning to form by her toes as a result of the pinching of the plastic shoes.

With a sigh, the Hunter looked up to see red plastic cups on the counter in her line of sight. Reaching forward, persevering through the pain in her feet, she grabbed one of the cups and returned back to a somewhat straightened position. Without a single hesitation, she tilted the cup to her lips and downed the alcoholic beverage straight, glad that she could do _something _right in this foreign world she'd been roped into.

Returning back to her original stance, she felt the aftertaste of the cheap beer and made a noise of her quenched thirst.

"Wow," someone praised, earning Aria's attention. She quickly looked to the side to see a blue-eyed, blonde-haired college student studying her and the cup she'd just drained. "Never seen a girl drink beer like that before." Though it could've been interpreted as an insult, it was expressed as a compliment.

Aria turned to him, highly skeptical, but interested, nonetheless. "Well, we're a rare species," she returned, smirking in the slightest. "Takes years and years of practice."

The boy laughed. "Well, you must've been practicing for a long time," he commented. Aria gave him a small shrug in agreement. "I'm Aaron," he introduced himself.

"Aria," she replied, shifting in her heels, making sure that she didn't move so that she wouldn't fall. For lack of better conversation, she jerked her head out towards the door where the party was taking place. "So how has this this party managed to not get shut down by the campus already?" She chuckled. "You can hear the music all the way from our sorority," Aria added.

"You're in a sorority?" Aaron asked, slightly shocked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look different from all the others?" _Yes, _the voice in her head answered for him.

"No, no," Aaron said, shaking his head quickly as if trying to remove his idiotic statement. He laughed awkwardly. "That's not what I meant, it's just…" Aaron trailed off slightly, sucking in a deep breath of air. "I never thought a sorority girl would be the one to impress me over drinking beer," he admitted.

Aria laughed, understanding his confusion. To others, it might've been offensive. But, to her, it was a compliment to be mistaken as a commoner than a sorority girl. "Well, I'm special." Was she aware that she was flirting? Yes. Was it a big deal? No.

"That you are," Aaron agreed, giving her a slight smile. "So, which sorority are you in?"

"Delta Kappa Theta," she answered. "Just started today."

"Ah," Aaron recognized, nodding his head up and down in approval. "The Thetas." He frowned. "Wow, if you can hear the music over at your house, I might have to tell Frank to turn it down," Aaron admitted.

Aria shrugged. "Somehow, I doubt that he'll hear you," she joked, earning a chuckle from Aaron. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you a sorority girl, too?" Aria smiled.

Aaron laughed. "I prefer to be called a _fraternity _boy, but I guess it works both ways, doesn't it?" he played along, making Aria grin wider. "Of this fraternity, in fact," he added.

Aria gave an approving expression. "So you're a Beta," she filled in.

"That's me," he agreed. She could see him open his mouth to continue the conversation, but before he could, two men clamped their hands down on Aaron's shoulder, pulling him out of the conversation with the girl before him.

"Aaron!" Jesse, Aaron's best friend, slurred into Aaron's ear as he shook the blonde-haired human's shoulders. "Dude, what are you _doing _in here? You should be out there with us!"

Dominic, the other drunken one on the other side of Aaron, shook the blonde-haired male as well. "Yeah, bro! Come on, let's go!" And both Jesse and Dominic began to pull Aaron along with him, ultimately leaving him behind with trust that Aaron would follow.

With a slight smile, Aaron turned to Aria. "It was nice to meet you, Aria."

"Yeah, you too," she agreed and watched as the cute boy left after his friends, leaving her in the kitchen to drown another beer faster than she achieved the last.

* * *

The kitchen was boring her, the party on the whole downstairs level made her head hurt and her mood worsen, so there was only one place left to go. There was no real restrictions on the upstairs level, so fighting her way through the sea of drunken college students, she made her way upstairs managing to keep herself stable all the way up. Aria had a few _choice _words to say to Katherine when she saw her next, but, ultimately, Katherine wasn't her babysitter. She didn't _need _a babysitter. She didn't even need to go to the goddamn party, but _Katherine _was the one who dragged her out.

At least _one _good thing came out of it. Aaron. Though in no lifestyle for a romantic relationship, she found the college boy quite charming for an oblivious human. But she knew, from experience, that those oblivious human/experienced hunter relationships never worked out.

Needing solitude, she went for the first place you'd expect to find it—a bathroom. But, of course, the one place she thought she would have it turned out to be the opposite.

"Don't you knock?" the aggravated college boy snapped at Aria after she walked in on this boy and his girlfriend making out on the bathroom sink. Aria just rolled her eyes and shut the door, leaving the indecent couple to themselves. What kind of college _was _this?

_A normal one, _a voice in her mind answered the question, and she had to concur.

Her aching feet had now become numb, but she could still feel the pain that occurred when she put pressure on her feet. She needed to sit _down _for a while. Possibly soak her feet in hot water. What had Katherine said? Something about never taking the shoes off until she got home?

Aria snorted to herself. _Sorry,_ she thought bitterly before twisting another doorknob, expecting to find herself entering another bathroom, but instead found it was a bedroom. Though she knew it was wrong, the Hunter could really care less about spending a few minutes of solitude in someone's bedroom. She listened for a moment to check for any other indiscretions that she could walk in on, but found the room clean of it. So, she looked around the hallways, seeing no one stopping her, and pushed the door open to walk inside of the dark bedroom. Once inside, the music became a mere hum, and she found her peace and quiet at last.

With a sigh, Aria sat down on one of the two beds in the room and took her shoes off, beginning to rub the soles of her feet soothingly. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have blisters. Hunters didn't _do _this sort of thing—walk around in high heels and go to insane college parties. What, exactly, would she be proving to Sam and Dean?

_Deep breath, _she instructed herself, doing the action she was instructing. She had to get through this. She would get better at it—the whole "normal" thing. She had to. She would be proving to Sam and Dean that she could handle these situations. What kind of Hunter would she be if she couldn't get through _one _night where all she had to do was suck up the excruciating pain in her feet?

_Fuck Katherine, _Aria thought sourly, getting off of the bed that she had been sitting on. Her feet still hurt, but not as bad as before. She grabbed her heels in the darkness, gripping them in her hand firmly. She wasn't going to be restricted to doing what a _vampire _told her to do.

But as she straightened herself up, the lights turned on and she felt someone right in front of her—too close.

"What the f—mmm!" Damon's hand clamped down on Aria's mouth, preventing her from saying anything else.

"Well aren't you a nosy girl?" Damon taunted her, his eyes sparkling in the fluorescent light. Aria bit down on Damon's hand, causing him to hiss and pull his hand back to his side.

"_You_ again," she snarled, wiping her mouth free of Damon's taste.

"Yeah, _me _again," Damon snapped, examining his hands. He looked up at her incredulously. "Did you just _bite _me?"

"You put your filthy hand over my mouth!" she defended herself, gesturing to his hand. "What is _wrong _with you? Wait, what are you even _doing _here? You're supposed to be back in—"

Damon flitted over to her and covered her mouth with his hand again. With his voice low and throaty, he spoke right near her ear. "There's a _reason _I silenced you, and that's because I want you to _stay silent_," he growled. Aria didn't bite his hand this time and listened to him as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and let her stand on her own. In the same whispering voice, he continued, "This is my room," he explained. "I joined the fraternity."

"Why?" she whispered back in dismay.

"Well, first of all, I lost a bet," Damon admitted quietly, the hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. "But, secondly, my brother insisted that I come here and make sure that you and Katherine are protected."

Aria frowned. "Well, first of all, _I _don't needprotection. And why didn't Stefan just come here himself?"

Damon wavered his response. "Eh…my brother has some…_diet _issues," he answered, shrugging lightly. "I'm stronger than him, therefore, I am a better bodyguard." Damon smirked.

"Why are we whispering again?" she asked in that whispering tone.

Damon jerked his head behind him towards the door. "Elena—or, Abaddon, as you call her—is in the other room with one of the other boys, Marcus," he informed her.

Aria was hesitant for a moment. "So…what do we do now?" she asked, her voice challenging.

Damon studied the human before him. "What were you doing in my bedroom?" he asked accusingly.

She held up the shoes in her hand. "I don't do heels," Aria explained. Damon stared at her, as if resisting the urge to laugh. "Hey, until you've tried to walk in them, you can't say _anything _about it," she warned.

"I wasn't going to," he promised.

"Good," she agreed simply. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Aria spoke again. "So…does Abaddon have x-ray vision and can see through people's rooms or am I free to leave now?"

"Please do," Damon shot sourly, though never losing his smug smile, as he turned his body to the side to let her leave his new bedroom. Aria, with one glance to his soul-sucking ice-colored eyes, walked past him and out the door, shutting it as she stepped out into the hallway. But before she could even get within a step into the hallway, there was a twin in front of her.

Aria caught her breath from the startle of the twin before her. "Err…hi," she said, unsure of which twin it was.

"Elena." Aria's heart raced at the word. _Shit_.

"Oh!" Aria smiled loosely, trying to cover up her dismay. "Hi! Elena," she repeated, nodding.

"Hi," Elena said, a smile on her glossed lips. Elena's innocent-looking eyes glanced up at the door that Aria was coming out of and raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that the new guy's room?" she asked.

Aria shrugged. "I-I wouldn't know. I just went in there for a minute to clear my head." It wasn't really a _lie_, but it wasn't the whole truth. But, unfortunately for her, Elena looked like she wasn't buying it. Quickly trying to move on from the topic, she spoke again. "Uh…your…" She made a gesture to Elena's bra strap that was hanging out of her dress, obviously signalizing that what she was doing in the room with _Marcus, _as Damon had said before, wasn't all that kosher.

Elena was unhinged at the sign of her indiscretion—she simply laughed it off and fixed the bra strap without so much as a single flush of color on her cheeks. "That's the punishment you get for having sex without the lights on. Trust me, it's a pain in the ass." She chuckled.

"Ha," Aria agreed, though her voice didn't agree as much as her word suggested. "Right."

"So what's with the shoes?"

Aria looked up at Elena, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm?" Elena gestured to the high heels in Aria's hand and her two feet that were bare on the floor. "Oh! Right! I…um…I just bought them a couple days ago." The Hunter forced a laugh, "They haven't really been broken in yet."

Elena laughed, shaking her head in the process before speaking, "That happens to all of us, trust me. But hasn't Katherine told you never to take them off until you get back to the house? Unless you had to take them of for…_other reasons,_" Elena indicated, looking up at the door again. But with a tilt of her head, she continued, "Well…I mean, even then, it's really easier to just leave all your clothes on—"

"Uh, speaking of Katherine," Aria interrupted the twin from her uncomfortable rant. "Have you seen her?"

"Katherine?" Elena asked, which earned a nod from the Hunter. "Oh, yeah! I think she's in the kitchen somewhere. Probably still there," she informed.

Aria gave the possessed vampire a smile. "Thanks."

"Sure," Elena agreed before Aria walked off in the direction of the staircase. After fighting her way through the crowd again, she finally made it into the kitchen, where Katherine was in the kitchen with a bunch of human boys that fawned over her. At least there was one thing that Abaddon couldn't take from Katherine, and that was her beauty.

As soon as Aria approached Katherine, she crossed her arms and said briskly, "Can we go?"

Katherine, who had been smiling, turned around at her and let that bright smile fade. With a sigh, Katherine answered, "Fine, just…wait for me outside."

And, on that note, Aria nodded in agreement and went to wait outside, where she ended up waiting for another fifteen minutes. When those fifteen minutes were up and another five minutes passed, she realized that Katherine was not coming outside any time soon. But she didn't let it get to her, because, after all, she was a Hunter, and Hunters didn't rely on the alliance with the supernatural to get what they wanted.

When she decided to walk home by herself, she caught sight of a fire glowing in the corner of her eye. There was a keg stand set up next to a fire on the lawn, where couples and friends were talking amongst each other by the warmth of the glowing embers. Aria looked down at the heels in her hands and suddenly got an idea. With a rare smile on her face, she walked up to the fire and tossed the heels into it, letting the fire ignite at the intrusion of the material.

And it was the best thing she'd done all day.

* * *

**Like I said, short, but it got the point across. I hope you liked it. Please make sure to leave a review if you can!**

**_Love, _**

**_BellaSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


End file.
